Five Inch Heels and Nothing Else
by tvfreak13
Summary: Rated M. Hanna. Caleb. Five inch heels and nothing else. A wall. Enough said…


**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL. If I did, Caleb would actually be in an episode of PLL at the start of season 4… *Sighing and rolling eyes at Marlene King* **

**Rated M. Hanna. Caleb. Five inch heels and nothing else. A wall. Enough said…**

* * *

"_If you really wanna surprise Toby, have on __five inch heels and nothing else_

_when he walks through the door._" ~Hanna Marin

"Han-na," Caleb whines into the phone, dragging out her name as he says it. "Any other night but tomorrow night… Please?"

He's almost begging her now as he sits on his bed with a few too many throw pillows for his liking. He's at his mother's house in California and hasn't seen her in two whole weeks. He's coming home tomorrow night and he originally planned on doing something – anything – with Hanna the night he came back. But now she's telling him that she can't get together because of some sleepover with the girls she apparently can't miss.

"I know. I'm sorry…" she says genuinely feeling guilty. She hates to cancel on him even though she knows they never had concrete plans for tomorrow night anyway. But she and the girls have been wanting to do a sleepover for a long time now and tomorrow night is the only night they could make work for everyone. He doesn't say anything back and it's been a solid five seconds so she whispers "I miss you…" testing to see how mad he is.

He sighs. "I miss you too. I need to see you…" And that's the thing. He does _need_ to see her. Talking on the phone with her every day for the past two weeks just isn't enough. It isn't the same. He misses her strawberry scent, how soft her skin feels beneath his fingertips, her smile. All the little things about her he can't get over the phone. And there hasn't been a night since he came to Montecito that he hasn't thought about how it feels to kiss her.

"Mmm I need to see you too…" she hums back and he knows that she's drifting off to sleep. It's almost 1:30 a.m. back in Rosewood since they're in different time zones.

"Well then cancel the thing with your friends and see me tomorrow night," he counters, but he doesn't say it like he's angry. He knows that she won't back out on her friends. He's accepted the situation, but a part of him still has to try to get his way.

"I'm sorry. I can't," and now he's really making her feel guilty. Especially since he doesn't even seem angry. He sounds… she can't put her finger on it… desperate. He sounds desperate to see her and she thinks it's really cute.

"Okay fine." He's giving up now.

"Really?," she asks.

"No, but I'll see you soon enough I guess. What's one more night anyway…" he says now kind of trying to convince himself. "You should go to sleep, Han. I know you're tired."

She isn't going to deny it, even though she loves staying up with him on the phone all night. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too," he says before the call is disconnected.

* * *

The next night, just as Hanna is all packed up and about to leave for Spencer's, she gets a text. It's Spencer saying that she came down with the stomach flu in the past hour and that it would be best if they didn't come over. She's suddenly disappointed at the squashed plans, but then realizes that she would be free to see Caleb tonight. Since Spencer's sleepover is a bust she might as well have one with him.

She goes to his name in the contacts of her phone, but just as she's about to call she stops herself. She thinks it might be more fun to surprise him instead.

And that's when her new Louis Vuitton hot pink stilettos catch her eyes. She just bought them earlier in the day and wants to wear them tonight. _But what sort of outfit would look good with them?,_ she asks herself. But then she realizes that whatever outfit she would wear would only be ripped off minutes after she saw Caleb. _Might as well wear them with nothing at all_, she thinks, starting to think about all the things Caleb might do to her tonight. It's a spontaneous idea and she thinks it's genius.

She quickly makes her way over to Caleb's apartment, knowing that his flight has probably just landed. Letting herself in his apartment with her key, she gets ready in his bedroom – stripping down to nothing and putting on those magnificent five inch heels.

She's ready just in time because less than a minute later she hears him come through the door. She decides to wait for him to lock it before she steps out of his bedroom since she doesn't want any of his passing neighbors seeing her of course. He's carrying a duffel bag and there's a big suitcase that he sets down in the entryway.

She peeks out and after a minute of hearing him shuffling around, she steps outside of his room.

He hears the click of her hot pink stilettos as soon as she steps out.

He looks up immediately – somewhat startled at the random noise coming from the direction of his bedroom since he thought he was alone.

And then he sees her.

_Standing just feet away in five inch heels and nothing else. _

He quietly gasps, sucking in a deep breath of air. His eyes get wide as he takes in the sight of his girlfriend. His very _naked_ girlfriend whose toned legs are accentuated in her hot pink stilettos. His eyes wander and he's basically looking her up and down. And when he realizes that she's really standing in front of him and he's not imagining the whole scene, he looks back up and tries to just focus on her eyes. Her gorgeous blue eyes. He feels almost disrespectful looking at her like this. Looking her up and down like she's a piece of meat.

She tries to stay confident as he takes in the sight of her. And it's kind of hard to do as she's standing there all exposed, even though he's told her she's beautiful hundreds of times. She can tell from the look on his face that he's surprised. _Very _surprised. Mission accomplished.

He doesn't say anything after a couple seconds, so she says "Hi" in a low voice hoping to sound seductive.

He clears his throat and murmurs a "Hey" in response.

She takes the opportunity to walk towards him, entering the makeshift living room in his quaint apartment. She wraps her arms around his neck, but stands in front of him so that there are still a couple of inches physically separating her naked body from his.

His hands find her lower back and hips. His touch is light and gentle. And the gentleness of it all is what drives her crazy.

"What are you doing here?," he whispers quietly. It almost sounds like he's out of breath and they haven't even kissed yet.

"Sleepover's canceled. I wanted to surprise you," she murmurs. She's running his fingers through his dark hair now and her nails lightly scrape the back of his neck. She hasn't touched him in two weeks. And that's _way_ too long to go without touching him.

"Mmm…" he hums when he feels her fingers in his hair and breathes in that amazing scent of hers. "I'm surprised," he says grinning. His eyes are turning darker, but he's waiting for her to make the first move.

And she does.

She takes a step closer. Closing the distance so that there is no longer any space between them. Her body is firmly pressed against him as she pulls his head towards her lips.

He follows her lead and there's nothing gentle about the kiss at all. Her tongue snakes its way into his mouth immediately and she's moving his head at an angle she likes. He's moaning into her mouth at the force of it all. The light grip on her back turns harder and more forceful so he can pull her closer to him. It feels like he never wants to let go of her.

They're quickly becoming a mess of tangled limbs as he walks her backward. She can't even concentrate on moving backwards – especially not in those heels – with the harsh mixture of lips, tongues, teeth, and hands, so she completely relies on him to keep her upright. And he does.

Just when she thinks she might trip, her back collides with a wall in his apartment. She involuntarily gasps at the viciousness of it all. But kissing against the wall is sort of their thing.

They break apart for air and he pants her name. Suddenly, he's dipping his head and his tongue is doing wonderful things to her neck. She tips her head to the side, eyes closed and mouth open, as small, gentle nips turn into excited, ferocious bites. Her knees go weak and she's completely relying on him to keep her from falling.

The scent of his cologne is unexpectedly evident at this moment. Almost suffocating. But in a good way. His mouth covers hers again and she's clawing at the shoulders of his leather jacket with those sharp nails of hers. Her eyes are closed and all she can feel is him. His roaming hands, his expressive tongue, and his grinding hips… it's almost too much. They're kissing almost violently, their gasping breaths dancing together in the small space between their lips whenever they briefly separate for air.

She pushes the jacket from his shoulders, discarding it to the floor. Her hands dip into his pants to grip his belt, almost as if she needs to steady herself. Her heart is beating so fast that she's surprised it's not breaking her chest.

And when her throat feels like it's constricting from a lack of air, she breaks away and bows her head, panting greedily. He mimics her actions and leans his forehead against hers and she's secretly pleased that this is affecting him as much as it's affecting her.

"God you're sexy…" he breathes out, gently pushing a piece of hair on her cheek behind her ear. She smiles widely at the compliment.

"You're pretty sexy yourself…," she murmurs, both of them still panting from the heavy kissing. He's grinning and biting his lip and she's reminded of the time she walked in on him in the shower. "But…" she breathes, "I think you would look even sexier without this," she says fingering the hem of his shirt. She takes the opportunity to pull it over his head.

And as soon as his shirt finds the floor they're back to kissing again. He groans as his now naked chest comes in contact with her bare breasts. Her hands are everywhere on his back as he cups the side of her cheek and chin, controlling the way her mouth moves with his.

She's now making quick work of his charismatic belt, pulling it through the loops and throwing it to the side as the 'click' from the buckle hitting the floor breaks the silence. His body is warm and _right_ against hers when she jumps up, tightly wrapping her legs around his waist. Her sharp heels start to scrape his back and he feels behind him to shake them off her.

Her heels fall to the floor with two thick 'thumps' and join the growing pile of his clothing on the floor. His long fingers glide down her back until they rest on the back of her thighs so he can hoist her up a little higher and get a better grip on her. The instant his hands grip her thighs, his fingers teasingly close to her center, she cries out into his mouth and pulls him closer, as if to swallow him whole. He moans back and pauses to look up at her face and the rising and falling of her chest from her labored breaths. She reaches for his pants, but he grabs her wrists and pins them above her head, roughly.

She's about to open her mouth in protest since she can no longer touch him, but her voice soon resorts to a breathy moans as his hips thrust against hers. The hand, that isn't holding her wrists in place, cup her bra-less chest and her nipples harden under his touch, her head tipping back and resting on the wall. His touch is rough, but she's not surprised. She loves it when he dominates her like this. And _he loves that she loves_ it when he dominates her like this because he loves it too. He's passionate and intense during sex and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She can tell that he's rock hard under her elevated body. That combined with the glorious friction he's creating has her thinking that she might come right there.

He lets go of her wrists as he swiftly pulls his pants and boxers down, kicking them to the side.

Then he briefly looks into her eyes – just for a split second. Silently asking for permission before he enters her, making sure she's okay with it. And just by looking at her he knows she's ready.

He enters her in one hard, long thrust. She gasps at the intensity of it all, her eyes rolling back as he slams into her a second time, his brow furrowed in concentration. She's pulling his hair now. Hard.

"I missed this," he hisses, while returning her wrists to their previous place above her head, untangling them from his head.

She moans in approval, her body clamping around him, "Me too," she says. But she doesn't know if he understood that. She's not sure if she's speaking coherently at the moment.

She tightens her legs around his waist, encouraging him to pound into her furiously. She lost in feeling, loud, breathy moans emanating from her throat and she's saying his name over and over. It's building. Everything's building. Touch, feeling, taste, sound. She has to admit he's talented at this – he knows how to make her scream.

Which, at this point, she does. Loudly.

And as she comes down from the abyss, she can already feel the pressure building again and she wonders how it's even possible to be this turned on moments after an orgasm. Her chest is heaving with her out of control panting, her legs tightening around him even more.

Everything burns. Everything pulses hotter than before and now he's murmuring – no, groaning – "I love you, Hanna." With that he pushes hard back in, knocking the breath right out of her. Her hips keep rubbing frantically against his, searching for just that little bit more friction.

Her body's clenching again, but this time it's different. This time when he moves, her whole world moves as he plunges towards her and pushes into her. In and out and in and out, every thrust hitting something only he can.

This is how it usually goes. Every time he comes back from a trip that is. The sex is hot and passionate. And most of the time aggressive. There's nothing gentle about it. And it's usually not in a bed. Having not seen each other – even if it's just for a few days – makes them feel like they can't get enough of each other. She won't be surprised if they do it two or three more times tonight.

And the exact opposite is true before he leaves. Before he leaves, the sex is always lazy and slow. And he's so gentle, treating her like she might break. They draw it out as if they have all the time in the world. Going slow as if they are giving the other something to remember them by.

His lips never leave her ear and now he's the one saying her name over and over again. He's panting and they're both becoming deliciously hot and sweaty.

When he tilts his hips and pounds her into the wall at an amazing new angle, an unintentional whimper escapes her throat – one that's so erotic, mixed with ache and pleasure – that she has to squeeze her eyes shut just to concentrate on breathing.

He buries her face in the side of her neck as she begs him to go harder and to hold her tighter – if that's even possible. His tongue lightly sponges the kisses he leaves behind on her neck and collarbone, tasting the delicacy of her glowing skin. His dewy lips nuzzle the softness and her eyes roll to the back of her head, her eyelids fluttering.

And now he's trailing the hand – the one that isn't pinning her to the wall – tantalizingly – seductively – lower and lower to where they are joined as one. She lets out a low hiss, her eyelids slamming shut as he starts to play with her clit. She's overcome with heat, as if she's being caressed by the devil himself. And she can't hold back another scream that begins to overcome her.

The tension just keeps on building she can tell he's close by the look on his face. They're both close. He's pinning her harder against the wall and kissing her furiously.

They suddenly both reach their peak with a mixture of moaning, panting, and 'I love yous' clouding the room.

As they're coming down from their high, he strategically turns and places his back against the wall, all the while still holding her up with her legs wrapped around him. He slowly slides down against the wall so that he's sitting on the floor with her in his lap now. He knows that she won't be able to stand if he places her feet on the ground and he's almost too exhausted to stand himself.

After doing something so intimate, they're just staring at each other now, trying to catch their breaths. Her face is flushed and she has some serious sex hair right now. Her face is kind of blank as he's looking into her eyes, _really_ looking at her. And although she's looking at him too, she's not _really_ looking at him. "What are you thinking?" he blurts out.

"I don't know." And it's true. She honestly doesn't know. Caleb Rivers has just fucked her against a wall – _hard_ – and she's had two orgasms that came within five minutes of each other. She can't even think at all at the moment. She looks dazed and he starts to worry that he was too rough with her even though she did encourage him to go harder and hold on to her tighter.

"Are you alright? Was that too rough?" he says out loud, his brow now furrowed with concern. He inspects her wrists with gentle fingers thinking about the tight grip he just had on them.

"No," she answers quickly. "No, I like it rough."

He swallows loudly when he hears her say that because it's hot. Really really hot. And he can't believe she just said that to him.

He's cockily smirking at her now as he says "Oh I _know_ you do." Then he comes back to focus. "But are you okay? Be honest with me. I never want to hurt you."

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." He gives her a look as if he's questioning her honesty and she silences him with a quick kiss.

"Promise?"

"I promise," she says sighing, now looking deep into his eyes. He can be too overprotective for her liking sometimes.

He believes her. Well, mostly believes her.

They don't move from the floor for a long time. She just sits in his lap while he plays with her hair, traces soft patterns on her back and arms, and continually kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her nose. They're just happy to be with each other like this after two weeks apart.

He picks up one of her heels that are lying next to him and smiles. "Best surprise ever."

"Mmm" she hums "you're welcome."

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed on my last one-shot "Distractions." Your kind words mean so much to me as a writer. Please leave me a review for this one-shot too! Especially if you want me to write more dirty Haleb one-shots…**


End file.
